The Good Girl and the Rock Star
by leanatasha
Summary: Rachel Berry is destiny to be a star, but what will happen when she meets Brody Weston, one f the world biggest stars. Can a trip to Australia change her life? Rachel/Brody with a very strong Rachel/Santana friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Kurt isn't dating Blaine. He dated a boy during junior and senior year but it was not Blaine. Rachel look is different in this story is the link for her look: files/2010/03/12/0/211/2115360/d483be298957e6c4_32 327_Candice_Swanepoel_assorted_ultra_high_quality_ Ripped_by_VAMP_HQ10_122_ .jpg.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

I am walking down the hall of McKinley to the choir room. Last period was already over but I decide to be stay and study a little in the library since Finn has going to spend some time with his family. When I get to there I was shocked. Finn was kissing a girl. Not kissing. It is more like a full make out scene. I am heart broken. He just propose one months ago, ok I told him that I didn't wanted to get marry right now just in a few years, to be honest, I am not 100% sure I wanted it. But right now, I'm completely sure that I don't want to. I enter the room and they look at me shock.

"Rachel is not what you think." He says typically.

"Really for me you're making out with a girl on the only room of this school I actually like with a slut cheerio."

"I'm not a slut." The girl says. I knew who she was. Carly. She is the new school slut well she is worse than Santana actually.

"No one talked to you." I say and then look to my hand, where my ring was. I take the ring out of my finger.

"Rachel, please don't do this, please."

"You knew I wasn't complete sure about marring you, but you cheating on me, sure didn't make it better." I walk at him and give him the ring.

"Please Rachel, don't."

"Goodbye Finn." I say with tears following to my eyes.

Santana P.O.V.

I was at home watching a recap of Sex in the City when my phone started ringing, it was Rachel.

"Rachel I really hope there is a good reason for you to be calling me while I'm watching Sex in the city?"

"Santana can you please come to my house." She says crying, wait crying.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"No, please come."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you Tana."

"I'm here for that Rach."

I get my keys and drive in direction to her house. I don't have idea of what is going on but I'm so angry. She is like a young sister to me. Since that they when I was sad and she hugged me saying that I was the strongest girl she knew, she became my friend. No one had realized that, no one. And suddenly she hugs me. I was confused about my sexuality. I loved Brittany but still felt attracted to boys and she helped me out so much. I own her and her parents. I arrive at her house, open the door and went straight to her bedroom. She was in the bed crying. I got to the bed, lay behind her and hug her.

"Rachel, what happened?" I say in a very low way almost whispering.

"Finn cheated on me."

I'm going to kill that idiot when I see him. No one does this to Rachel.

"What happened?"

She told me everything.

"So your telling me that you guys broke up." I say while I sit, she does the same.

"Yes." She says, she stopped crying after telling me the story.

"Rachel that's amazing."

"Santana, how can it be?"

"Because you finally free. Rachel, he was locking you, never let you dress the way you wanted, speak you guys, I mean you and Puck have to be friends behind his back because he makes a scene every time you guys talk. And we both know the engagement has his way of keeping you here."

"Santana is not that simple. I love him."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are in love with him." She looks but then turns her look down.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." I say and she smiles.

"So what do I do now?"

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so why don't you girls go to Columbus, do a shopping trip."

We turn to the familiar voice, it was Leroy.

"Great idea, we can call Hummel and take him too."

"No came on dinner is ready."

Rachel, her dads and I were having dinner when Hiram asks.

"I have a proposal for you two girls."

"Really?" She says.

"Yes, since you too are on the top 5 best students of school and since you already have pass the year and didn't miss one class, we have a reward." Leroy says.

"We have a house in my home town and since you two have pass for so much this pass year you can do there. I already talked with your parents Santana. You girls just have to be here on the end of June for the last exams and graduation day.

"So what you girls say?"

"Yes." We both say.

"Wait here is the house?" I ask.

"Melbourne."

"Wait, that's in Australia." I say.

"Is there a problem?" Hiram asks me.

"Of course not." I say.

The rest of the evening we talked more and make the plans for the trip. I end up staying the night here. The next day we went shopping with Kurt.

"So what's now?" Kurt asks. We were at the food counter having lunch.

"We need beach clothes." Rachel says.

"You girls are so damn lucky." He told Kurt and he was completely jealous but happy for us. He also told Rachel that Finn was a dick for what he did and that he was happy they broke up even if Finnessa was his brother.

"We know, now let's go." I say

We went to Victoria Secrets. I was looking at the bikinis and Rachel was looking for one pieces.

"Rachel no way, we are going to spend 2 months in the beach you're wearing a bikini." I says and Kurt agrees.

"I don't fell comfortable showing my skin." She says.

"Why?" Kurt asks.

"Because I'm not pretty."

"Rachel you are the most beautiful girl I have seen, no offence Santana."

"Not taken Hummel you're right." I say to Kurt. He truly was. Rachel is beautiful. It's funny she is so confident about her voice, that is impressive, but when it come to her look she isn't. all those years of bullying did that to her and I know some part is my fault that why is my obligation to show her how beautiful she is.

"Come on try one, for me." I say.

"Ok Santana."

She got to the filing cabinet and when she comes back Kurt's mouth and mine were on the floor. She was perfect. She is wearing a black bikini, that showed her impressive tone long leg, her impressive abs and her curves. She has then and they perfect.

"What do you think?" she asks insecure.

"Rachel you have to most impressive body I ever seen." I say.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Kurt says.

"Where did you hide those boobs all this time?"

"Sweaters and bras." She says. "But you guys think I look good?" She asks, still unconfident.

"Yes Rachel we think." I say.

"I think I will take some bikinis that, but those who don't show too much."

"Ok Rachel." I say. Both Kurt and I know she made a progress today.

Monday morning we were at the airport with our parents, Kurt and Puck.

"Have a good trip and don't forget, my friends live very close and they will check on you girls." Leroy says.

"And there will be a cab there to take you girls to our house." Hiram says.

"We know and we will call when arrive."

"Don't you girls forget. We trust you." My mother says.

"We know." I say.

"Ok we will give the four of you some time now." My father says and our parents leave.

"Don't get to drunk." Kurt says with a smile.

"Can't promise that, but I promise we will do that in home safe."

"That's good and if any guys tries something, you girls have been boxing for some reason." Puck says. The 3 of us have been to boxing classes and Rachel is very good impressive, better than me.

"Don't get into to troubles, not even for me." Rachel tells him, we all know she is talking about Finn.

"Ok I get it." He says.

_"Every passage for the fight 731 with destiny Australia must go to the gate 3."_ The speaker announces.

"Well it's our flight." Rachel says and we all hug, our parents came to us for saying goodbye too.

"Have a good flight." They all say.

Rachel and I take our bags and go to the gate. I have a felling this is going to be the best 2 months ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana and I arrived at my father's house. It's a typical beach house, with 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a swimming pool and BBQ.

"This house is amazing and you see the TV screen is huge we could watch movies here and it would be like a movie."

"I know I'm used to come here since I was young but in the last two years I haven't been here at least not in the summer."

"It's so cool and connected to the beach that way we will not be walk to much."

"I'm happy that you like."

"This is amazing Rach."

"Let's get settle after all we should be sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"In here, 6:30 and in Ohio is still Monday, its only 15:30."

"Is going to be like hell to adapt to the time."

"Well for me in 2 or 3 days I am cool."

"I don't know I never been so far for home, actually I never left America."

"I have an idea, since we have to unpack, we will do that today and in the next couple of days we will be home adapting to the time, then we can go out."

"Deal."

"Do you think they already ask for us?"

"Well, they are in the glee club now."

Sudenlty my phone rings.

"It's an update on Jacob's blog." I say to San.

"What does it say?"

"Finchel's over and Rachel and Santana travel."

*Ohio*

The students were already in the choir room, everyone except Santana and Rachel, which was strange since most of the time they are the first and to top that no one saw then.

"Hello guys." Mr. Shue says as he enters, he looks at the front chairs and they empty. "Here are Rachel and Santana?"

"I don't know Mr. Shue but you should ask Finn since Finchel broke up on Friday."

"I don't know where she is Quinn."

"Guys listen to the update on Jacob's blog." Mercedes says with her phone in her hand. "Friday the school it couple broke up and this time was Rachel the one to go with the separation, breaking not just relationship but also an engagement."

"That we already know Mercedes."

"Let me read the rest Tina. Ok here I was, oh I found it… After the very terrible and public break up, the diva of McKinley found a shoulder to cry on her best friend Santana Lopez. The two were even seen on the next day shopping with their fashion diva, Kurt Hummel. But this is not the big news as you can see in this picture Rachel and Santana were seen in the airport with their parents and friends, Kurt Hummel and Puck. I stay for a little longer to found out that the two BFF's went on a travel to Melbourne. For who doesn't know here is it, is in Australia, the shocking of all this they went to alone. So we wish the girls a good travel."

"Wait Australia, are they crazy." Quinn says. "That's almost the other side of planet."

"You guys knew." Finn says getting angry at Puck and Kurt. "Kurt you're my brother."

"That's funny having in count that you only say that when it convenient for you."

"You Puck I knew you guys had something going on. I can't believe you did it again."

"Hudson shut up the only thing going on between Rachel and I is friendship the only problem was you that didn't let her have friends."

"Since when do you and Rachel are friends?"

"Since she and Santana were the only two people you wrote me letters when I was in juvie and they have been there when I need then."

"Oh come on Puck you don't have problems."

"Just because I don't show then doesn't mean I don't have."

"Ok guys that's enough. Puck since you and Kurt know about this travel can you tell me when are they returning?"

"Since they are on the top 5 on school and already pass the year they parents let then go on a trip."

"Looks like Rachel's dad has a house there so two to of then are going to spend the time there at least until the exams."

"But that's 2 months." Artie says. "How are they studing?"

"They already have everything study and they are avenged in some classes so the school gave then permeation." Kurt responds.

"What about nations?"

"Actually Rachel and Santana already had ideas for that." Mike says. "I just didn't know that there were traveling."

"They just found out on the weekend, but Mike is right and before you all start saying bad things just listen to Mike and Brittany."

"Of course." Mr. Shue says

"We were thinking that the troubletones could to Edge if Glory and since the song as a lot of verses Quinn and Tina could join." Mike explains (A.N. Quinn never had the accident)

"That is nice." Tina says. "And we love Gaga."

"The other idea, that came from Santana, not from Rachel is that solo should be a Celine Dion song singed by Rachel."

"Why does Rachel have the solo?" Tina asks jealous.

"Because Rachel is our best singer and it's her last year you have next year to be the star." Mike says to Tina. "But moving on. The last idea was a group number of Paradise by the dashboard light as a big group number."

"It actually can work."

"Shuster it was the best idea I hear coming from this club." Coach Sylvester says.

"And Mike and I can work in the choreography."

"And Rachel and Santana?"

"Rachel can work her solo alone, and we already had the music plan set up, they know it. Besides Britt and I show then the choreography and they like it we can send then video's and they train there. They are incredible dancer so is easier for them." Mike explains.

"Rachel can't dance." Mercedes says.

"Rachel was been dancing since she was 6, of course she can as good as San and I" Brittany says.

"So what do you say Mr. Shue."

"Ok we can try."

*Melbourne*

"Mike just text me, they agreed with our idea and Finn got is ass kicked."

"What Santana, what did Noah do?"

"Nothing physical but Finn hear some truth for him."

"I just don't want to cause any trouble."

"Rachel, we are family a dysfunctional and strange one but we are."

"San be careful you showing your emotions."

"I don't care you are my sister Rach and I hate myself for what I did to you. I was jealous you were so sure about that you want and you have so much talent." San says very sad and I hug her.

"It's ok Tana, I forgive you, I love you, my crazy sister."

"I love you too Rach."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first week passed fast. Santana and I went to the beach, explored a little bit, and most important we have a lot of fun.

I wake up felling energetic so I put on a black run shorts with a white tee with a black bikini under I go to the kitchen and I drink water, eat an apple and I go for a run.

The beach is calmed but it I was expecting that. First is 6:30 in the morning and just a small group of people knows about this place. I keep running and listening to music when suddenly I sit someone felling on the ground.

"I'm sorry." A strong male voice with an Australian accent says. I look at him and I'm completely speechless. Brody Weston is in front of me wearing sports clothes that show is perfect arms. "Take my hand." He says and I do it. He helps me getting up.

"I'm sorry I was distracted." I say.

"No it's ok, it's my fault." He says with a smile. "I'm Brody."

"I know." I say with a smile. "Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry you aren't from here."

"No, I'm American." I say. "I'm here in vacation with a friend. Speaking of her." I look over to my clock 7:24. "She is probably waking up. I should go."

"It was a pleasure Rachel Berry." He says with a smile.

"The same."

We went separate ways and when I got home I found Santana eating in the kitchen.

"Tana you won't believe what just happen."

"What?"

"I was running at the beach when I bumped into someone."

"Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"No I am fine. It was Brody Weston."

"What? As in Brody Weston the hottest guy in Australia who is one of the members of Chancing a Dream?"

"Yes Santana him."

"What happened?"

"Nothing we apologize and introduce to each other."

"Did you drool all over him?"

"I check him out a little bit but no, I didn't drool."

"How is that possible? Anyway what are the plans for today?"

"I could go to the beach today and play some volleyball."

"You play volleyball?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Are you kidding me? I love it. Let's go."

We went to the beach in direction to the volley court there when we got there a group of boys already playing. Actually just two but I could see another 2 in the other side talking i just could see who where they. Suddenly the ball came in our direction and I got her. They two bys playing turn the attention to us and came in our direction.

"I'm sorry." A not very talk boy with curls and hazel eyes says.

"It's ok." I say.

"You girls came to play?" The other asks.

"We did." Santana says.

"If you want you can play with us we can make teams of 3, our friends wouldn't mind." The first one to speak says. Santana looks at me asking for my opinion I just nod my shoulders.

"Ok." Santana says and we follow the boys in direction to the other two, when we get there San and I look at each other shocked but we are not going to be fan girls all over then.

"Guys this are." The curly boy says but since we didn't know our names he stops

"Rachel Berry." Brody answers, I'm surprise he still remembers my name it was been 2 hours.

"You know each other?" One of the boys says.

"Yes we met like two hours ago." He says.

"Well this is my friend Santana." I say.

"Well, I'm Brody, this are: Blaine, Dylan and Liam."

"The girls wanted to play so I invite then." The boy named Blaine says.

"Can you girls play?" Liam, as in Liam Hemsworth asks.

"We do." I say in my competitive voice.

"So let's make the teams." Blaine says. It end up one team with me, Brody and Blaine against Santana, Dylan and Liam.

The game was very nice the boys actually make us laugh and for moments I forgot they were famous people. The game ended with my team winning for 7 points.

"Face it we were better." Blaine says.

"It was Rachel over there so you wouldn't stand a change." Liam says.

"Oh please, you didn't lose for more point because Santana was on your team." Brody says.

"Ok boys we were all good." I say.

"Maybe she is right."

"So where are you girls eating?" Dylan asks.

"There's a nice restaurant close to here. We normally go there." Santana says.

"I know here it is. We could all go and then we can beat you guys." Dylan says.

"Or lose again." Brody says.

We were in direction to the restaurant when my phone stars ringing it was Noah but since we had company I just text him saying that I am busy. We got to the restaurant and ask for a table. Liam and Blaine sit on the corner facing each other. Santana and sit next to each other, my in front of Brody and Santana in front of Dylan.

"So where are you girls from?"

"Ohio." Santana says. "What about you guys?"

"Well Liam and I are from here, Dylan is English and I lived in California." Blaine informs us.

"So what are you girls doing here? This beach is kind of hiding, a small group of people knows about it."

"My dad is Australian our parents decide to surprise us and let us come here for two months in a way of celebration."

"Celebration?" Dylan asks

"Yes, we here the best of our school, we both already technically graduated." Santana says to the boys.

"So you girls are in high school." Liam says.

"Correct." I say.

"College plans, since you both smart I bet you have a list of then."

"Actually no." I say.

"Here we got. Berry you know you are going to get in."

"Ivy league?" Blaine asks.

"NYADA." Santana says and the boys look at us shocked.

"You can sing?" Brody asks.

"Yes, San too."

"That's so cool." Dylan says. "Now Liam is the only one in the room that can't sing."

"So funny all of you." Liam says.

"It must suck I mean your girlfriend is Miley Cyrus." Blaine says.

"Here we go again. I'm sorry for my friends' stupid beehive.**" **

"We are used to worst believe us." I say and Santana just laughs.

"Boyfriends?" Blaine asks.

"Do you actually think that if we had boyfriends that we would be here?" Santana says

"With that Santana wants to say that I was talking about our friends." I say.

The waitress came with our request and we start eating.

"But how are you girls liking Melbourne?" Blaine asks.

"We just saw the beach basically." Santana says.

"Come on the city has a lot of things to visit." Liam says.

"We just don't know the place very well." I say.

"Not a problem, we can show you girls around." Blaine says and all the boys agreed.

"I don't know." I say.

"It will be fun." Dylan says.

"Come on Rach, we aren't going to spend 2 month here and not see the city."

"Ok." I say.

The rest of the lunch the boys talk about nice places to visit and then we went back to the beach to play again. San and I promise the boys that we would all go to the city tomorrow and when we got home it already pass 8. We had a lot of time and laugh like crazy.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the review. In this chapter and we finally meet Brody and some friends. Please review and tell me what you think about the boys and some relationship that could be form. **


End file.
